suitgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Four Witches RPG
Four Witches RPG is an RPG about Four Witches. Gameplays In Four Witches RPG you fight the Darkness. Critical Reception Four Witches RPG sold over one million units on its first day of sale in Japan,and had sold 1.7 million copies for the PlayStation 4 in Japan by the end of 2014. Suit Games had anticipated high initial sales for the game and shipped close to two million units for its launch. The game sold more than one million copies in North America in its release month. In March 2014, Suit Games stated that Four Witches RPG was the fastest-selling title in the company's history. By April of the same year, American game sales for the PlayStation 4 and Wii U reached an estimated 800,000 and 500,000 units respectively. As of January 2015, the game had shipped 6.6 million copies worldwide.According to Media Create, female gamers accounted for nearly a third of the game's Japanese fanbase. As of July 2016, a combined total of 9.6 million units has been sold for both Four Witches RPG and its sequel Super Four Witches RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Four Witches RPG received generally positive reviews. It was rated 39 out of 40 by the Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu.'' Dengeki'' praised the game for the battle system, stating that the battles are by far the most exciting in the genre, and concluded Four Witches RPG ''deserved a score of 120, as 100 would not be enough. The game was voted as the second best game of 2014 in Dengeki Online's reader poll, and in January 2015, it was voted the best game ever in ''Famitsu's reader poll. The game received a Best RPG of the year award nomination at the Spike Video Game Awards. Universal praise was given to the technical milestones achieved by the game's graphics and presentation. Edge felt that Not-Europe in particular was an "inspired setting ... blessed with a vibrancy and vivid colour that often leaves you open-mouthed". GameSpot called the art design "magnificent". Further praise was given to the pre-rendered animation sequences and the almost seamless transition of visual quality between these and the realtime gameplay. Many also appreciated the game's soundtrack,with Bob Hood providing "a score with catchy hooks and blood-pumping battle melodies", according to Wired. The battle system of Four Witches RPG received widespread praise. The increased pace of battles was appreciated, with several reviews describing it as "thrilling"; Edge's description of the battle system summarized it as "among the genre's finest". 1UP.com said that "Despite the fact that three-fourths of your party is not Knight Girl, FWRPG's battles may be the most involving the genre has ever seen." The story got a mixed reception, with Wired remarking that the plot was "a little more human and less esoteric than in previous games". 1UP.com felt that the story was "hardly world-class writing", but that the writers clearly knew the medium well and had attempted to avoid clichés.Reviewers felt that the characters worked well together, and that the interactions among them as the game progressed made up for shortcomings in the story.